Toujours près de toi
by Paige0703
Summary: Hiroki attends sous la pluie l'arrivé de Nowaki, ce dernier à peine rentrer des Etats-Unis. Hiroki finit par rejoindre son Université sans avoir vu Nowaki... et pensant avoir bien fait de rompre, pour leur bien à tout les deux. Et si la personne faite pour lui n'était pas Nowaki mais quelqu'un d'autre ?


**Bonjour ou Bonsoir !  
**

**J'y ai pensais il n'y a pas longtemps à faire une fic Miyagi/Hiroki... je me suis dit pourquoi pas ? Alors j'ai tenté. Même si perso pour moi Miyagi ne peu aller qu'avec Shinobu.  
**

**Lisez et dites moi ce que vous en pensez. **

**PS : petite précision, j'ai écrite cette fic en laissant Shinobu en Australie.  
**

**°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°**_**  
**_

_**Toujours près de toi**_

Kamijou Hiroki sortait à peine de son premier cours de la matinée. Encore une fois bon nombre de ses élèves c'étaient pris craies ou livres en pleine tête. Ces derniers allaient même à appeler leur professeur "Oni no Kamijou" (Kamijou le démon) ce qui ne le dérangeait en rien. Il entrait à peine dans son bureau et celui de son supérieur, Miyagi You, quand ce dernier apparu par derrière et le pris dans ses bras.

- Bonjour Kamijou ! dit-il en l'enlaçant.

Hiroki se dégagea de l'étreinte de son supérieur, qui fit légèrement la moue :

- Quoi ? On s'est encore levé du pied gauche aujourd'hui ? dit-il l'enlaçant à nouveau.

Hiroki le repoussa une nouvelle fois avant de prendre place à son bureau.

- C'est toujours la même chose avec vous… Pourquoi un simple "Bonjour" ne pourrait pas suffire ?

- C'est simple, répondit-il en prenant lui aussi place à son bureau, c'est bien trop ennuyant… et puis tu n'aimes pas que je te prennes dans mes bras, hein mon petit Kamijou ?

- Non, répondit catégoriquement Hiroki.

- Tu es bien cruel aujourd'hui. Combien de livres à tu encore jeter sur tes élèves ? dit-il tout en se levant pour se rapprocher à nouveau de son subordonné.

- Ils n'ont aucun respect. Envoyer des sms en pleins cours, discuter… mais à quoi ils pensent ? La littérature n'est pas une plaisanterie, si ils ont le temps de faire tout ça, ça prouve qu'ils n'écoutent rien et que leur place n'est pas ici, s'emporta quelque peu le plus jeune des deux.

- Oh, c'est génial ! Je t'admires quand tu parles de littérature avec une telle passion ! dit-il en le prenant dans ses bras pour la troisième fois depuis le retour d'Hiroki.

- Mais lâchez-moi… avant que je ne vous poursuive pour harcèlement sexuel.

L'effet fut immédiat. Miyagi relâcha Hiroki avant de s'installer sur le canapé, journal en main.

- Tu es bien trop coincé Kamijou… et puis tu es toujours en train de froncer les sourcils. Tu devrais te détendre un peu plus, ça ne te ferai pas de mal tu sais ?

- Et vous, vous êtes bien trop laxiste, vous devriez être un peu plus sérieux… ça ne vous ferai pas de mal vous savez ? Votre mariage aurait peut-être pu être sauvé…

- C'est vrai, mon mariage était une catastrophe… mais il aura quand même duré trois ans ! Je pensais sérieusement que ç aura fini avant… Après, tu ne peux pas vivre avec quelqu'un si vous ne vous parlez jamais. Même si tu comprends qu'il y a des impératifs qui font que les choses sont ce qu'elles sont. Ton cœur ne peut juste pas s'y faire…

Hiroki ne put s'empêcher de penser à Nowaki. Ce dernier venait à peine de rentrer des États-Unis où il était resté un an pour ses études.

_C'est exactement la même chose, _pensa alors Hiroki, _on ne parle quasiment jamais. Il me parle, je travail et n'entends que la moitié de ce qu'il raconte. Aucun vrai rendez-vous en dehors des repas dans le même restaurant familial et le peu de sortie que l'on a fait jusqu'à présent se résume au chemin nous séparant de la gare._

Hiroki se souvint alors d'une fois où, comme d'habitude ils prenaient le chemin le plus long et que Nowaki l'avait embrassé en pleine rue. Il l'avait traité de gamin sans même penser que ça pourrait blesser son amant.

_Pourquoi déjà ai-je commencé à sortir avec lui ? Ah oui, pour oublier… Pour espérer enfin pourvoir moi aussi avoir le droit d'être aimer en retour… Il est peut-être temps de mettre fin à cette mascarade, il mérite mieux… On mérite mieux que cette pseudo relation…_

Pendant tout son débat intérieur, Hiroki ne remarqua pas une seul seconde le regard inquiet que son supérieur posait sur lui. Ce dernier soupira avant de partir vers sa salle de classe. Hiroki rejoignit aussi, peu après, sa salle de cours.

_Je suis fatigué de tout ça… Quand on en viens à ressentit ça, ne serai-ce qu'une seule seconde, n'est-ce pas le signal de la fin d'une relation ? _

OOOoooOOOoooOOOoooOOOoooOOOo ooOOOoooOOO

Hiroki attendait, depuis plus de deux heures, devant le restaurant familial comme le lui avait demandé Nowaki. Mais pourquoi était-il venu ? Après tout c'est lui et lui seul qui avait décidé de mettre un terme à leur relation, alors, qu'attendait-il de cette rencontre.

La pluie s'intensifia brusquement. Deux heures… Nowaki avait deux heures de retard.

_C'est sa réponse, alors ? C'est mieux ainsi… Comment ai-je pu penser que je l'oublierai aussi facilement dans les bras de quelqu'un d'autre ? Il est mon premier amour. Nowaki n'était juste pas à la hauteur, il n'était pas le bon… il n'était tout simplement pas fait pour moi. J'en aurai mis du temps à l'accepter._

Hiroki prit instinctivement le chemin de l'Université, malgré l'heure tardive.

_Alors qui ? Qui pourra m'aimer, et n'aimer que moi ? Où dois-je chercher ? N'importe quoi… Je déteste ceux qui se comportent de manière trop émotionnelle et c'est pourtant ce que je fais… Je suis le pire. Je suis devenu ce que je tout ce que je déteste le plus en ce monde…_

Il allait poser sa main sur la poignée de porte quand celle-ci s'ouvrit.

- Whouah ! Tu m'as fait peur Kamijou. Attends un instant.

Miyagi revint quelques secondes après une serviette en main. Il commença à sécher les cheveux d'Hiroki qui avait gardé les yeux baisés depuis son arrivé.

- T'es sous-vêtements aussi doivent être trempés.

- Ça ira… murmura enfin Hiroki, prenant alors le relais.

Miyagi alla poser sa cigarette dans le cendrier sur son bureau tout en ajoutant :

- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? Tu t'es fait larguer ? le taquina Miyagi.

- Pardon ? De quoi vous parler ? Arrêtez de tout prendre à la rigolade. Je…

Quelques larmes perlèrent alors le long des joues d'Hiroki sans que ce dernier ne puisse les arrêter. Miyagi regarda son assistant sans vraiment savoir quoi dire ou faire.

- Désolé, ajouta alors Hiroki préférant se retourner et ainsi ne plus faire face à son supérieur. Mais… qu'est-ce que je fais…

Miyagi sut alors ce qu'il devait faire. Il s'approcha d'Hiroki et le prit dans es bras. Hiroki ne chercha pas une seule seconde à se dégager de cette étreinte.

- Kamijou, tu sais… Tu ne t'en es pas encore rendu compte mais cette "cuirasse impénétrable" dont tu te pare et en fait pleine de fissures…

- Heu… Professeur, lâchez-moi s'il vous plait.

- Non.

Hiroki écarquilla les yeux. Il était rare pour lui de voir son supérieur sérieux, mais là, il sut tout de suite qu'il ne plaisantait pas. Il n'y avait pas ce ton amusé qu'il utilisait en temps normal. Pourquoi ? Miyagi retourna alors Hiroki pour que ce dernier lui face à nouveau face. Délicatement il releva son visage avant de s'emparer de ses lèvres. Hiroki ne fit aucun mouvement pour l'arrêter, bien au contraire il entrouvrit ses lèvres permettant alors à la langue de Miyagi de venir chercher la sienne. Un frisson parcourut le corps du plus jeune alors que le plus âgé détacher un à un les bouton de sa chemise trempée. Hiroki sentit alors les main de son supérieur sur son torse, le poussant délicatement contre le mur derrière lui.

_C'est ça, _pensa Hiroki. _Je veux juste être aimé comme ça… Ses mains, ses lèvres, ses baisers… Il n'y a pas de doute, c'est ça que je recherchais. J'ai forcé Usagi à la faire et je n'ai pourtant pris aucun plaisir, même si je l'aimais… Avec Nowaki, il manquait quelque chose, pas grand-chose, mais il me restait toujours un sentiment d'inachevé… Alors que là, juste avec un baiser… Juste sentir ses lèvres me comble. Pourquoi ? Pourquoi faut-il que ça soit lui ? _

Après plusieurs baiser tous aussi passionnés les uns que les autres, Miyagi relâcha enfin les lèvres d'Hiroki, essuyant délicatement les larmes encore présentes sur le visage du plus jeune. Hiroki s'agrippa à la chemise de son supérieur.

- Pourquoi ?

- Tu es plutôt lent à la détente, même pour un démon. Si Risako est parti avec quelqu'un d'autre c'est parce qu'elle s'est rendu compte que je ne l'aimerai jamais. Et puis tu débarque avec ton sale caractère, ta fierté mal placé, ta mauvaise humeur et pourtant tu arrives là où personne n'avait réussi… me faire à nouveau croire à l'amour.

Hiroki ne savait pas vraiment quoi penser de cette déclaration plus qu'inattendu. C'était comme si il le voyait pour la toute première fois. Son cœur battait à la chamade, ses jambes tremblaient et il ne savait pas combien de temps encore elles pourraient le soutenir. Il resserra ses mains sur le tissu, pour ne pas perdre la chaleur de corps contre lui.

_Je veux juste être la personne la plus importante à ses yeux… j'ai toujours pensé que ça n'arriverai jamais. Et pourtant il est là devant moi… contre moi… C'est lui, je suis sur que c'est lui et personne d'autre. Exaspérant à ne jamais être sérieux mais toujours là quand on a besoin de lui. Je crois que je l'ai toujours su au fond, mais je ne voulais plus ressentir la souffrance d'un amour à ses unique._

Hiroki se surpris lui-même, mais il attira Miyagi vers lui et l'embrassa à son tour cherchant à combler ce vide au fond de lui. Il déboutonna à son tour, maladroitement, la chemise de Miyagi. Il put ainsi le sentir sourire tout en continuant de s'embrasser. Son cœur loupa un battement. Son cœur ne pourrait jamais le supporter, c'était juste trop… trop de bonheur d'un seul coup.

Miyagi glissa alors une de ses mains dans le pantalon de Hiroki qui eu un hoquet de surprise quand il senti la main de son supérieur venir caressait son entre jambe. Il s'accrocha alors aux épaules de Miyagi pour garder un semblant d'équilibre. Peu à peu Hiroki ne put contenir ses gémissements qui se répercutèrent alors sur les mur de la pièce accentuant davantage le propre désir de Miyagi.

- Mmm… Pro… professeur, murmura tant bien que mal Hiroki déjà à bout.

Entre la main de Miyagi sur sa verge tendue et les baisers que ce dernier déposait ça et là dans son cou, il ne savait plus où donnait de la tête. Rapidement le reste de leur vêtements rejoignirent rapidement les deux chemises. Hiroki était désormais allongé sur le canapé et Miyagi, installé entre ses jambes, mordillait délicatement ses tétons durcis par plaisir.

- Kamijou…Depuis le temps que j'espère que tu remarques quelque chose, mais on dirait vraiment que tu es lent à détente.

- Professeur ! le réprimanda alors Hiroki quand il senti la main de Miyagi arrêter tout mouvement.

Cela ne dura que quelques secondes avant que la main ne soit remplacée par la bouche et la langue taquine de son supérieur. Hiroki se cambra alors sous l'effet de la surprise. Il glissa ses mains dans les cheveux de Miyagi, y emmêlant ses doigts.

- Mmm, oui… Je…

Alors que la langue de Miyagi lui faisait subir mille et une tortures, il ne se rendit même pas compte que ce dernier avait déjà commençait à le préparer pour le recevoir. Il glissa un troisième doigt dans son intimité, cherchant à atténuer au maximum une éventuelle douleur. Hiroki bougeait légèrement les hanches, accentuant les caresses de la langue de Miyagi.

- Plus… Mmm. Je vais… Mmm…

C'en était désormais trop pour le plus jeune qui se déversa dans la bouche de son supérieur. Il mit plusieurs secondes à se rendre compte de ce qu'il venait de se passer. Il écarquilla les yeux alors que Miyagi donnait un dernier coup de langue à l'extrémité de sa verge.

- Désolé, je…

- Ne t'en fais pas, lui répondit Miyagi avec un de ses habituel sourire qui avait toujours su l'apaiser, même s'il n'en avait jamais rien dit.

Miyagi suréleva alors les hanches d'Hiroki, s'apprêtant à entrer en lui. Il s'arrêta pourtant, jetant un coup d'œil à Hiroki.

- Je veux vous sentir en moi professeur, préféra ajouter Hiroki devant l'hésitation de Miyagi.

Miyagi ne se fit pas prier. Il se glissa délicatement dans l'intimité du plus jeune, laissant à son tour ses gémissements se répercuter sur les murs. Enfin il pouvait ne faire qu'un avec Hiroki. Ce dernier attira le visage de Miyagi vers lui et l'embrassa, goûtant par la même occasion à se propre semence. Ils s'embrassèrent encore et encore, voulant graver dans leur mémoire le goût des lèvres de l'autre. Ne jamais oublier cette douceur, cette sensation de bien être… Hiroki se cambra à nouveau quand la main de Miyagi se posa une nouvelle fois sur sa verge de nouveau gorgée de plaisir. Jamais il n'avait ressentit autant de plaisir en même temps : entre les mains de Miyagi et ses coups de reins sur sa prostate, qui l'envoyait un peu plus au septième ciel, Hiroki n'était plus capable de penser à quoi que se soit de cohérent.

La conscience d'Hiroki vola complètement en éclat alors que les coups de reins de Miyagi devenaient de plus en plus rapide, moins contrôlés… Hiroki n'était plus que gémissements. Il n'avait même plus la force d'ouvrir les yeux. Seul ses hanches arrivaient encore à suivre le rythme soutenu des va et viens de Miyagi. Finalement Hiroki se déversa une nouvelle fois dans un dernier grognement. Tout son corps se contracta alors, son anneau de chair ne se refermant alors que davantage sur la verge se Miyagi qui, après quelques derniers allers retours dans l'antre chaude d'Hiroki, rendit à son tour les armes, se déversant dans l'intimidé de plus jeune.

Il se laissa finalement tombé de tout son long sur Hiroki qui ne s'était toujours pas remit de ses deux orgasmes. Jamais il ne s'était senti aussi comblé qu'il ne l'était maintenant. Il senti une main lui caressait le visage avant de sentir les lèvres de Miyagi venir ses poser délicatement sur les siennes. C'était un simple baiser, aussi léger et doux qu'une plume. Il senti finalement Miyagi se lever et quand il ouvrit les yeux se dernier venait à nouveau s'installer vers lui, dépliant une couverture sur eux deux. Hiroki s'installa dans les bras de son supérieur, posant se tête sur le torse de celui-ci. Ils s'endormirent rapidement sans qu'aucun mot ne soit échangé.

OOOoooOOOoooOOOoooOOOoooOOOo ooOOOoooOOO

Le lendemain matin quand Hiroki se réveilla il put trouver Miyagi installer à son bureau.

- Tiens, je t'ai fait sécher tes vêtements, fit-il tout en pointant les habits parfaitement pliés sur la table.

- Heu, merci.

Hiroki s'habilla rapidement le feu au joue en se souvenant de tout ce qu'il s'était passé la veille.

- Au fait tu en as de la chance, commença Miyagi.

- De quoi vous parlez ?

- Et bien, d'avoir un supérieur aussi compréhensif et généreux que moi… J'ai du nettoyer derrière toi. Non mais vraiment, on pouvait te suivre à la trace. Imagine si quelqu'un avait suivit les flaques d'eau dans le couloir que tu avais laissé derrière toi hier soir…

Hiroki pâlit légèrement en imaginant ce qui aurait effectivement pu se passer. Miyagi s'approcha alors d'Hiroki pour l'embrasser mais s'arrêta à quelques millimètres. Hiroki combla rapidement cette espace pour le plus grand bonheur de Miyagi.

- Au faut, je n'ai pas eu le temps de te le dire hier soir, mais je t'aime Hiroki.

Miyagi avait intentionnellement accentué son prénom, souhaitant voir la réaction qu'aurait Hiroki. Celui-ci rougit immédiatement. Miyagi ne se lasserait jamais de le taquiner, il était bien trop prévisible.

- Je… je crois que je vous aime aussi, professeur.

- J'espère bien. Et puis, tu réagis plutôt bien à peine levé, ajouta Miyagi sentant déjà le corps d'Hiroki réagir contre sa cuisse. Je ne peux quand même pas te laisser aller en cours dans cet état… que diraient tes élèves ? Tu as de la chance que les cours ne commencent pas tout de suite…

Hiroki ne dit rien, se laissant déjà aller au plaisir que Miyagi faisait naître en lui.

_Hmm, c'est lui… Lui est personne d'autre…_ pensa Hiroki alors que Miyagi lui mordillait le lobe de l'oreille.


End file.
